A fault analysis device of said type for an internal combustion engine having a plurality of cylinders, wherein an angular speed of the internal combustion engine is determined, and wherein a parameter of the combustion process of one of the plurality of cylinders is adapted in order to equalize the times in which the internal combustion engine covers in each case one angular interval, is known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,158,273. The internal combustion engine is a spark-ignition engine, the ignition times of which are adapted. The fault itself consists in the incorrect ignition times. Said fault is corrected by the fault analysis device. The ignition time is not used to draw conclusions regarding a defect of one of the cylinders, which is for example the cause of the incorrect ignition time.